Almost Gone
by ImFineAsLongAsNickJisOnMyMind
Summary: One Shot. Mitchie gets hit by a car. What happens next? Read and Review please! *takes place after Tess told Mitchie's secret*


Mitchie's POV

Dear Diary,

No one cares about Mitchie Toress. At least, that's how I feel. No one really likes me. I don't have many friends. I don't mean to be so annoying. Its just how I'd been raised, taught to be perfect in every way. Thats how it is when you grow up without self conidence. I feel as if nothing in life was fun anymore. Sure, I have my music, but even that has lost its fun. It's clear that everyone here at Camp Rock thinks of me as a big joke ever since Tess told my secret lie, well I have Caitlyn supporting me and my mom to but the person Im really upset about hurting in all this...well its Shane. He trusted me. When I heard him by the lake and told him I liked his music...I also said that I dont lie and that just blew up in my face. I never meant to lie to him. I just wanted to be cool and popular for once in my life, and technicaly i didnt lie to him. I lied to Tess and he overheard someone talking about it. I hate how he looks at me now. Today in class he was telling everyone that 'you're image isnt everything' while staring directly at me. When I walk around the camp people are always looking at me and whispering to their friends about how pathetic i am and that I should just leave because nobody wants me here. Well if thats how they feel then maybe I should go...

Well bye diary. I'll write in you tomorrow. End - 6/22/08.

END POV.

The next morning Mitchie woke up got dressed, brushed, flossed and did her hair. She walked to the mess hall, grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk and walked over to a seat by the window. window. That Sunday was a grey, cloudy day, but even with the unfavorable weather Mitchie decided to take a walk because she couldnt stant everyone staring and snickering at her. So she put her bowl on the collection plates and walked out the door.

Taking a walk always took her mind off of what was bothering her she wanted to leave that place. After sneaking off camp grounds it had been about an hour, Mitchie came up to the street where there was a 7-11. It was across the road, but she was a little hungry and thought that maybe a chocolate bar might help her feel a little better. So, with a cool wind blowing raindrops into her face, she stepped out into the street.

They came out of no where, the way most of them do. Crazy teenagers with no respect for anyone but themselves, kids who don't ever think before they do anything they do. They were racing. There was a whoosh as they whirled around the corner out of control. They didn't see the 16 year old girl who had already stepped into their way.

Mitchie felt pain. More physical pain than she had ever thought possible. And then everything went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mitchie heard the faint, rhythmic beeping sounds first. Then came the pain. Her head was throbbing and her arms and legs felt sore. She noticed that there was a cast on her arm. Where was she? Where had all this pain come from? Mitchie cautiously opened her eyes. She was in a hospital. A hospital? Suddenly, it all came back to her. She had been hit by a car. 'I'm alive', she thought. 'I'm alive. Sure, this kinda sucks. But I'm alive!'

She looked around and saw a nurse with her back towards Mitchie, looking at a white board on the wall that said " Michelle Torres " in messy handwriting on it, and some other things that that she assumed were telling her why she was here and what she needed. The nurse obviously hadn't noticed that Mitchie was conscious. She was about to say something to let the nurse know of this development when suddenly the thought of frosty the snowman came into her head. Frosty the snowman? Who would think that one of the first things you thought of after getting hit by a car and waking up in the hospital was frosty the snowman? But at the moment Mitchie was thinking of how he always said "Happy Birthday!" when the kids put the hat on his head and he came to life. It was at that moment that Mitchie thought it might be fun to make the nurse think she was a bit crazy. After all, shouldn't the nurse have been observant of the fact that Mitchie was no longer out cold? Before she could stop herself, she blurted out "Happy Birthday!"

An hour later, her mom and alot of people from camp came to visit her. She felt happier than she had in a while seeing them all standing around her. Maybe they did care. Or at least some of them cared. Shane didn't say a word to her the entire time. All he did was stand over by the door with his arms crossed, as if he would rather be somewhere else. Mitchie knew she shouldn't care about the attention of one stupid boy who wouldnt forgive her or at least hear her out and thought he was the best thing since sliced bread when she had all these people around her that were actually concerned and sympathetic towards her. But she couldn't help it. Even Nate and jason showed up. Nate gave me a hug then he handed me a wrapped rectangular box. I started opening it then stopped when he told me that Shane had picked it out. She looked up to see Shane and smiled at him. He just stood there and stared at her.When she finished unwrapping the gift she screamed in excitment. It was the South Park season 3 disk set that she wanted becaus it was the only one she was missing. Shane silently smiled to himself when she screamed. Every chance he had in the pass 2 years her brother Bryan, who moved for college, had always made a point of buying each season for her, that way she wouldn't bug him into telling her what he had got her when he visited. She would know. But he moved to Australia and they havent talk or seen each other since. She remembers telling Shane that story while they were on a walk once. When they all left, Mitchie was examining her cast (everyone had made a point of signing it, even Shane) when there was a knock on her door. Before she could say anything, Shane walked back into the room. They stared at one another. "Hey," he finally said, walking up to her bed.

"Hi," she said, looking up at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"But you were just here with everyone else."

"I wanted to see you alone."

Mitchie was confused. She looked carefully at Shane and noticed that he looked sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You seem…upset...look if you're gonna yell at me some more aboutlieing can you at least do it when im not in a hospital bed?"

Shane sighed and sat down on Mitchies bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "You scared me," he said softly.

"What?" asked Mitchie, surprised.

"You scared me Mitch! When you're mom got the call that you got hit by a car I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

"You had lost me?" she asked.

"Yes," said Shane. "Mitch, I...well…now that I realize you're okay, it's just, this whole thing…it made me think of what could have happened if you weren't okay. You would have been gone and I would have been left feeling a jerk because I made you feel like crap. And you would die thinking that I hated you. But I don't hate you, Mitch. Please don't think I hate you. I don't want to act like I do anymore. I love you, Mitchie. I cant hide it from you anymore.

She stared at him. "What…I…"

"I don't know why I treated you that way. It's just that…this is going to sound stupid. But I always have fun with you and we used to tease each other when we had met. We were like a married couple or something, that's what my Uncle Brown and Nate and Jason said. We were always play fighting. And we always said that we didn't like one another and would be like ewww whenever they said that. But then I started…to, well, self distruct after Tess blew you're secret. I made my self hate you because you lied on me. Thing is, it's just impossible to hate you. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. But I felt like if I told anyone before all of this…I don't know, I thought you're life would be chaos. I don't like it when my heart takes over my mind, Mitchie; you know I'm a dumbass like that. But now that all this has happened, I realize how stupid I was. I don't care what they think anymore."

Mitchie gaped at him when he finished. "Shane." she said. "You should have just told me! That's-" She paused. "And here I am trying to correct you again. Screw it. I like you, Shane. I always have even before I met you and thought you were a selfish jerk. When we were in your cabin that one night I wanted to tell you so bad but i didnt want to ruin things. And when we played spin the bottle with Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Lola, and the bottle landed on you. I remember blushing so hard I looked like a cherry." He smiled and looked up into her eyes. She continued. " And when we kissed I thought the whole world was melting. Even though I didnt know you, whenever I saw you kissing a girl in a music video or in magazines I would imagine me as her. But when my lie came out I knew nothing would be the same. Then you told me off and I ended up with no friends. My mom began ignoring me because she felt that I was ashamed at my family." At this point Mitchie started crying." Everything I had at camp vanished into thin air and all I had was Caitlyn supporting me and my music." Shane held her. Holding her tight and whispering sweet soothing word to her.

"Shhhh Mitchie im so sorry. Im sorry for everything that happened. All the stuff I said to youI'm so sorry. I dont hate you! If anything I need you! Do you hear me Mitchie? I need you in my life. Please forgive me." He said looking deeply into her eyes trying to find anything. Love, forgivness, anything. Then she smiled and he felt like he was in heaven at that very moment.

"Yeah. I forgive you." She smiled sweetly.

"Good."He smiled back.They stared at each other for a few seconds until he reached his hand over and felt his fingers over her soft pink cheeks. Mitchie had her eyes closed for a minute thinking she was dreaming it all until she felt his lips brush against her. She opened them quikly and they stared at each other again. He searched through her eyes and found what he was looking for all along. Love. Then he smiled and bent in for a more hard, passionate kiss. Once they broke apart at the same time they said ' I love you '.

Review please? Its my first Fanfic so I hope you liked it. ;p


End file.
